Sayoko Takayama
}}I have no complaints...! I decided upon this, so I'm gonna do it! '' Sayoko Takayama(高山紗代子 , ''Takayama Sayoko), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Vocal, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Princess. She is voiced by Yuri Komagata (駒形友梨, Komagata Yuri). Appearance Sayoko has dark blue hair that she puts in two low ponytails, that rest upon her shoulders. However, when she is in her "idol mode" she unties her hair and lets it out, which then sits just below her torso. Sayoko is also a glasses wearer, but removes them while in idol mode. Her eye color is a golden brown. Sayoko's casual wear appears to actually be her school uniform, reflecting her honor student status. She wears a white Seifuku styled top with a pink colored bow. The cuffs of the shirt and the collar are both styled with a pink and grey checkered design. Her skirt is a typical school skirt with pleats, that has the same checkered design as her shirt. Appearance Sayoko is a very hot-blooded girl that is always aiming for self-improvement. Her reason for this is to become a beacon of hope for people who are more shy in nature just as she once was. She always pushes herself to her limits and makes herself known because she feels she is boring and needs to force her presence on others to be noticed. Sayoko is quite prone to self-hate and doesn't find herself to be particularly cute or useful to anyone. Despite this, she really wants to be able to catch her childhood dream of becoming an idol, and thus joined 765. Before auditioning for 765, she mentions that she had auditioned for many other agencies, only to be turned down again and again. Sayoko is a model student, and has the intelligence to support it. She loves having details set in stone before doing things and gives full attention to her schoolwork on top of her idol activities.It is also noted she is part of the student council at her school. She's also a great actress, often practically becoming the characters she plays. She often gets villainous roles in the theater, and sometimes gets so into it that she frightens the others, unable to break character. Sayoko can also often be seen practicing in the theater and doing stamina building activities, usually staying behind after the others because she's that determined to avoid failure. Sayoko is also an extreme perfectionist, wanting to make sure every performance runs as smoothly as possible. She is also known to brainstorm ideas and suggestions to improve every stage. This has lead to her to become quite heated sometimes, although this usually ends with her crying and apologizing for becoming so hot-headed. However, the others have all reminded her that no one would ever get angry or feel attacked for Sayoko becoming so passionate, as it's very clear she cares so deeply about the theater and being an idol. When she performs as an idol, she removes her glasses as she believes doing this "leaves her past-self behind". Despite this, Sayoko actually really needs her glasses as she is practically blind without them and refuses to wear contacts. For a while she was worried this would hold the others back but in the end decided it's all part of the experience. This has lead to some comedic moments, such as talking to a tree because she believes it to be a person. When she's with Ritsuko, the two are referred to as the "glasses buddies". Very protective of others, most notably the child idols and the timid idols, quite possibly because she can see herself in them. For example, she was the one who made sure that the audience was absolutely silent during Karen's MC so that she wouldn't feel upset for being talked over. Her family are known to be a bit goofy and relaxed, a stark contrast to Sayoko's hard working personality, however this sillyness has rubbed off onto her at times, and she's proved a number of times that despite her hot blooded attitude, Sayoko is still a child at heart. She has a pet hedgehog named Hariko whom she loves very much and often buys herself items that remind her of him. She even spent her first paycheck on a new play wheel for him. Sayoko once suggested having a hedgehog petting zoo as a live activity- it was rejected. This has lead her to become quite close to Serika, through their love of their respective pets. She has once noted that her reason for becoming an idol and wanting to change herself so badly comes from someone in her past that she refers to as "that child". Not much is known about this person, but they seem to be the main driving force behind Sayoko's hot blooded drive. Image Songs * Kimi Omoi Birthday * vivid color * Only One Second History Relationships Quotes * "I'm aware that I have a lack of talent... Nevertheless, if I keep believing in my dream it will come true. " * "This costume is very cute. I'll try my best not to lose while wearing it." * "...Ahh. Oh, sorry. I was getting a little too motivated, so I'm a bit tired." * "I understand the feelings of people who are weak-hearted and timid. Please let me be their encouragement." * "If you say harsh and painful things, you'll become bitter and lose hope. Be positive and move forward!" Trivia * The fandom often draws her with missing iris' from her eyes, representing her ability to "turn evil" while acting * The special iDOLM@STER edition of the bi-monthly magazine “Febri” contained an interview with staff from Million Live! It claimed that Sayoko was originally meant to have a classic protagonist role, but that was changed after the All Stars were brought in and Haruka filled the role. Category:Characters Category:Princess idols